


Encontro do Século

by Katsuchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kozume Kenma in Love, Kozume Kenma is a Otaku, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou in Love, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Otaku, Kuroo love's Kenma, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuchi/pseuds/Katsuchi
Summary: Fanfic dedicada ao meu grupo no Whatsapp: Tobi Fly.Beijão pra galera de lá
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 2





	Encontro do Século

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic dedicada ao meu grupo no Whatsapp: Tobi Fly.  
> Beijão pra galera de lá

Twitter. Quem diria que uma rede social tão simples poderia aproximá-lo tanto de uma pessoa?

Bem, tudo começou quando Kuroo decidiu — secretamente, diga-se de passagem — entrar em um grupo de Whatsapp para fãs de Sailor Moon. Neste grupo, ele fez amigos, criou memes, instaurou uma ditadura, e, principalmente, conheceu Kenma.

Não o conhecia pessoalmente — o que estava prestes a mudar —, viu-o apenas por fotos e, só pelo que observou, tinha uma pequena “queda” por ele — ou como dizia Bokuto, "um precipício".

Após algumas semanas cada vez mais próximos, descobriram então que moravam na mesma cidade. Então, por que não se encontrarem? Ao menos foi isso que Kuroo pensou quando o convidou para o shopping passar a tarde.

Kuroo estava vestido de um jeito que fazia todos ao seu redor suspirarem: com seu casaco, botas e chapéu pretos contrastando com sua calça jeans cinza. 

Ele chegou cedo ao local, afinal, sua ansiedade não o deixaria esperar em casa, com calma. Sentou-se e olhou para os lados, torcendo para encontrar o tão familiar rosto que só via pelas fotos.

— Kuroo? Estou aqui! — Ouviu uma voz fofa, diga-se de passagem, chamar sua atenção. Ele era ainda mais lindo pessoalmente: seus cabelos, pretos na raiz e loiro nas pontas, davam um charme à sua aparência pequena. Vestia um simples casaco e calça pretos com uma blusa cinza de alguma banda que não conhecia e um pequeno cordão de Os Vingadores — ele tinha comentado que era fã.

— Hey! Estou tão feliz em finalmente encontrar você! — Disse empolgado lhe dando um abraço.

— Estou surpreso que você não é um velhote de 50 anos. — Falou Kenma de modo brincalhão, fazendo Kuroo dar uma risada.

Abraçados, eles começaram a andar pelo shopping.

[...]

— E então, vamos ouvir a playlist? — Kuroo terminou a fala já plugando o fone em seu celular, como montaram a playlist separados, não sabia o que esperar além de uma mistura louca de estilos.

Colocou no aleatório, onde a primeira música que caiu foi uma da banda My Chemical Romance — Kenma ficou vermelho e Kuroo deu uma alta risada.

Porém, depois foi a vez de Kuroo corar ao ver que a próxima música era Diver, de Naruto.

— Quem diria, o sujo rindo do mal lavado! — Kenma debochou rindo e o moreno apenas respondeu com um soco fraco em seu ombro, mas rindo depois.

Talvez estivessem rindo alto demais, levando em consideração os olhares que estavam sendo direcionados para a dupla. Porém, como disse Yachi quando comentaram isso no grupo “Eles que lutem”!

Continuaram passeando e olhando as lojas, elogiando algumas peças de roupas e se afastando após ver os preços; reclamando do alto custo dos mangás e livros na Aviaras e brincando de “o que é isso no meu dedo?”, que consistia em colocar coisas estranhas no dedo e tentar adivinhar — exatamente, não fazia o mínimo sentido.

— Quer tomar um milkshake no Sbob?

— Se você pagar, talvez…

— O que você acha que eu sou? Seu Sugar Daddy? — Kenma riu, Kuroo realmente não sabia ser romântico e era delicado como um coice de mula.

Pagaram as bebidas e tiraram uma foto, postando no grupo. O moreno levantou seu copo com um sorriso maroto, fazendo o outro o olhar questionador.

— Um brinde, querido Kenma! Ao Encontro do Século, vulgo o nosso! — Ainda confuso, ele brindou.

O celular de Kuroo vibrava como um brinquedo de Sexyshop, ao que parece a foto dos dois tomando um belo milkshake deixou o grupo fervilhando pelas fofocas.

No pôr do sol, quando já estavam indo embora, Kuroo junto de Kenma, no terminal; Kenma entregou uma pequena caixa para ele. Ela era de cor bege, estava amarrada com um pequeno laço vermelho e era feita de papel.

— Só abra quando estiver no ônibus, ok? — Sussurrou Kenma no pé de seu ouvido, arrepiou-se com o sopro. Deu um pequeno beijo na testa do mais alto e saiu correndo, deixando um Kuroo estático.

Quando seu ônibus finalmente chegou, ele não conseguiu sentar pois estava lotado, mas conseguiu abrir a caixa, que continha nada mais que um pequeno cordão com dois K’s em pingentes.

O dia havia sido bom, e o encontro havia sido o melhor do século.


End file.
